What a summer
by Ogopogo
Summary: Harry and Draco (separately) go on a vacation to Canada. They are kidnapped and held hostage by an mental hospital escapee. They have to work together to get out alive. I don't know if this will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi. This is my first fic, I think I'm doing it right. All flames will be printed off and used as kindling to burn sacrifices for JK Rowling. All other comments will be greatly appreciated. I will accept creative criticism. I know it's short. I hope the chapters will get longer as I get going.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not pretend to own any of the characters of HP. I'm just having a little, non-profitable fun. If you have a problem, then you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
Summary: It's the summer after their 5th year. While Harry and Draco are vacationing in Canada (not together), they are kidnapped and held hostage by an escapee from a mental hospital. They have to work together to escape. Possible slash. Dunno if I can write slash yet.  
  
~POV~ symbolizes a change in POV ~SCENE~ symbolizes a change in scene, same pov. I'm keeping this as simple as possible.  
  
Harry sighed. It was going to be a long summer. Dudley had decided that this summer he wanted to go to Canada to meet a girl he had been talking to over the Internet. The Dursley's tried to drop Harry off at Mrs. Figg's place, but she was on vacation. So Harry had to come along, much to Dudley's horror.  
  
"But mum, he can't come along." Dudley whined. " He'll do something horrible. He'll cause trouble. He might hurt Ashley"  
  
"I know Dudley-kins, but there isn't anyone to watch over him, and we can't leave him here by himself," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry busied himself with washing the dishes. This argument had been going on for the whole day. Harry quickly finished they dishes and hurried up to his room. He didn't have much to pack for the trip. As it was, he didn't have much to call his own. He quickly finished packing a few pairs of Dudley's hand-me-downs, some of his homework and some sweets Ron and Hermione had sent him for his birthday.  
  
He pulled out a few spare sheets of parchment, an inkbottle and his quill. He quickly wrote a letter to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius telling them of his predicament. He rolled them up and sent Hedwig off with the letters. He sat on his bed for a while, thinking about the hell his summer would be. It was bad enough with Dudley constantly talking about Ashley, his friend from the net. But now Harry had to meet her, if he was lucky enough to not be locked in the boot of the car.  
  
Harry had found a map of Canada to find out where this Ashley lived. According to Dudley, she lived in a town called Kelowna, in the province of British Columbia. It wasn't too hard to find on the map. By the looks of things, this place was by a rather large lake.  
  
Harry put the map away, undressed, took off his glasses and climbed to bed. He fell asleep hoping there was someway that he could get out of the trip.  
  
~POV~  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, boy," Lucius Malfoy snapped. "It's not becoming of a Malfoy to stand there with their mouth hanging open."  
  
Draco quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry Father," he said quietly. He couldn't believe it. His parents had decided that they were going to go to Canada for a vacation, and they were going to drag him along too.  
  
"Go pack your things. We leave first thing tomorrow. And remember to bring some muggle clothing. Canada doesn't have much of a wizarding world.," Lucius said as he strode out of the room leaving Draco alone in the parlor. Draco quickly climbed the stairs to his room to start packing his things. A few years ago he would have had the house elves pack for him, but since the Dobby incident, all of the house elves had decided to find work elsewhere.  
  
Draco sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. This was all Potter's fault. Potter and his friends, Mudblood and Weasel. They always screwed everything up for him. Draco wished they would just stay out of his life. He finally got to his room. He laid down some muggle clothing for the trip, some things to entertain himself on the trip and his journal. Yes Draco Malfoy has a journal. His father insisted on Draco writing down his thoughts. Draco really didn't see the point behind it, but it was better to just do as his father said. Draco put his stuff into a suitcase and sat down on his bed.  
  
He pulled his knife out of his pocket. The moonlight made the blade glow eerily. 'Don't know why I keep doing this,' Draco thought as he rested the blade against the inside of his left forearm and pressed down. Blood oozed sluggishly up out of the cut. Draco got up off his bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a dark coloured washcloth, wet it and pressed it against the cut.  
  
'I really shouldn't keep doing this to myself. Wonder what Potter would think if he found out that the only way his enemy could keep a hold on his sanity, was through pain. Well, at least I am currently sane.' Draco washed the blood off of the washcloth, went back to his room, undressed and slipped silently into bed. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were how he could get out of this trip.  
  
Hope you liked it. Don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. And please review. Knowing me, I'm going to get writers block and I'll need your help to keep going. TAFN (that's all for now) Ogopogo 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me nearly forever to update this. My old computer that I had all my stuff on died on me and I've been really busy getting ready to go to England for Christmas and doing all the homework I'm going to miss. Well, here's the second chapter.  
  
~HARRY~  
  
"Get up boy! We leave in 30 minutes!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. He got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his suitcase and headed down stairs. Aunt Petunia was at the bottom of the stairs muttering something about 'stupid lazy boy' and 'my own son'. Harry didn't pay much attention to her. It was rather normal for her to compare him to her precious 'Dudleykins'. Harry grabbed 2 pieces of toast and headed out to the car.  
  
"What took you so long, boy? You had plenty time to get going." Uncle Vernon said as he attempted to get all of Dudley's stuff into the boot of the car [1]. He wasn't that successful and pilled several suitcases on top of Harry.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry said, his voice rather muffled due to the multiple suitcases squishing him. Harry felt the car sink by a few inches as Dudley got into the car.  
  
"When are we leaving? I don't want to miss the plane," Dudley complained.  
  
"We're going soon Dudleykins," Aunt Petunia reassured Dudley. "Don't you worry. We'll make the plane with plenty of time. "  
  
"All right, do we have everything?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"What about Harry? Where is he?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"I'm under here Aunt Petunia," a voice came from under the pile of suitcases.  
  
"Well, if that's everything, we better be off." And with that, Uncle Vernon started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
~DRACO~  
  
Draco was having a rather nice sleep. That is until his father decided that is was time for him to get up. "DRACO!" Mr. Malfoy pretty much screamed.  
  
There was a rather loud thunk as Draco ungracefully fell out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" By the time that Draco was actually awake and had untangled himself from the sheets, his father had already left. 'I swear, that man can not be sane' thought Draco as he picked himself off of the floor and checked to see if his fall out of bed would leave bruises.  
  
Draco sighed and quickly made his bed, had a shower, got dressed, grabbed his stuff and hurried down stairs. He sat down at the table, pretty much wolfed down his breakfast and hurried out the door.  
  
"Draco, do you have everything?" his mother asked.  
  
"Yes Mother," Draco said as he got into the car. He wasn't too sure why they were going by car, or why his father was driving. He must have been drinking again, Draco thought as they drove down the lane that leads to the Malfoy Manor. That was the last thing that he thought before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
[1] The boot is the English term for the trunk of a car.  
  
(AN) I got something up. I'm warning you now, updates wont be happening too often. And defiantly not before the new year as I will be out of the country. Hope you enjoyed that. Till next time (whenever that happens to be) - OGOPOGO (did you know that Ogopogo is spelled the same backwards as it is forwards. 


End file.
